Addicted To You
by Honeypot Kitty
Summary: Tweek begins to realize the feelings he harbors for Craig but he doesn't know how to tell him. Creek fluffy


**Another Creek one-shot! Haven't done a lot of these (I've only done one T-T) so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, Matt and Trey do**

How I love coffee. The feeling I get when I drink it, the way it slides down my throat. So refreshing! But there in one thing that I like more than coffee. Craig. We've been friends for a long time. When we were in the hospital in third grade we found a lot of things we had in common, like how we like boring things. He's always been there for me ever since then. He never teased me like the other kids did because of my constant twitching and he's never questioned my coffee addiction. He never purposely put me under pressure or did anything to make me upset. He always defended me. He calms me whenever I'm under stress. He's like my guardian angel (AN:/ Flapjack reference).

That's why I want to tell him how much I like him. But I can't. I'm too scared of what he'll think. I don't want him to hate me for liking him but I've never liked anyone else like this. Sure I have other friends but I've never felt like this with them. I don't know what this feeling is. Whenever we're close my heart quickens and my cheeks start to burn. I start to shake and twitch a lot more, too. Sometimes my knees become weak. But I like these feelings. I like how he makes me do this. Maybe…maybe I'm in love with him.

I've never considered this before. Being in love with another guy; needless to say my best friend. Still I want to tell him but like I said I don't know how. But I have a chance. He's invited me to his house this evening and his parents won't be home. Hopefully I can do it.

I gathered my things from off my desk and ran to my locker. I fumbled with the combo for my lock trying to open it and dispose of my things. Surprisingly I didn't have any homework tonight. And without my homework I'm free to think of what I'm going to say to Craig. I know I might be throwing away my seven year friendship with him but I need to get my feelings across and five years of loving him is telling me to do this.

"Hey Tweek."

"_GAH! _O-oh, hi Craig." My heart began to beat faster. I wanted it to stop this time.

"So you ready to go to my house now?"

"Y-yeah." I smiled at him and he smiled back. My heart skipped a beat; it always does this when he smiles at me.

We were nearing his house. The closer we got the more beats my heart would skip. By time we got to the door I was breathless. He led me up the stairs and to his room. Craig's scent filled my nose; it was very comforting to. My body began to relax.

"C-Craig, I need to _nnrrgg _tell you something and it's i-important."

He nodded at me. I could feel me cheeks beginning to heat up. This was way to much pressure. It took all my well power to not grab my hair and rip it out. Tears began to well in my eyes for a reason unknown. I squeezed my eyes shut, I couldn't look at him.

Suddenly large hands grip my wrists as I reached up to grab my blonde hair. "Tweek, what's wrong?"

Slowly I opened my eyes to see his face right in front of me. His expression held no emotion but I could see the worry in his eyes. In my heart, I knew right there that I couldn't say this with words.

My body moved on it's on. I didn't press my lips against his to hard but it's still was a kiss. He never pulled away; that was a good sign. I intertwined my finger with his. I never wanted this to end, it was the best feeling I've ever had. He pulled away slowly and looked me in the eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head into his chest.

"Craig, I'm in l-love with you."

He lifted my chin and kissed me. This time it was longer. He pulled away again and smiled at me. The same one that makes my heart flutter.

"So am I."

I'll never forget those words. Seven long years and I've finally found the one I really love.

**So fluffy! I'm laying on a bed of stuffed animals! Hehe Anyway hope you enjoyed it, this whole story was written by whatever came to my mind. I wasn't planning on writing this but I haven't written one since July. I need to make a Creek story instead of a bunch of one-shots. ^-^**


End file.
